Moments of Freedom
by Jess J
Summary: ImhotepAnck, pre-movies. It was moments like these Imhotep wanted to last forever. Moments where he and his love were free for a night or a few hours...


Author's note: Well, it has been a while since I wrote in this fandom. I missed it. And then someone requested this story and viola, I had my chance to write in this fandom again. Please review, as feedback is a lovely thing (even constructive criticism). Also, flames are amusing and funny to read, but hold no ground and are basically useless. If you flame me, you will only amuse me for a moment and then it will be forgotten.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not the gods mentioned, nothing but the plot. Please do not sue me. The gods belong to themselves I imagine, the characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal. Savvy?

*****************************

****

MOMENTS OF FREEDOM

It was moments like these Imhotep wanted to last forever. Moments where he and his love were free for a night or a few hours, where they were able to forget and pretend for a few moments that this was real and not forbidden, not secret.

Anck-su-namun lie on top of him, her head on his shoulder, her hands on his chest. Her obsidian hair fell over his shoulder and arm, while her steady breath hit his neck as she slept peacefully for the first time in ages. Her face was calm, and lacked the usual grim, stoic expression she almost always wore to hide her hatred and fear of her life and her master.

Their master. Pharaoh Seti. They both were nothing but mere slaves to him in truth. Imhotep seemed to hold a position of power, and he did hold great power over the souls of the dead and those below him. But all that power was meaningless to him, for he could not free his lover. He was forced to simply stand by and watch as Seti tried his hardest to break Anck-su-namun, trying to tame her, capture her fire and spirit.

Imhotep smiled softly and kissed Anck-su-namun's forehead gently, his eyes sparkling with the knowledge that Seti could never do that, would never be able to. But she let Imhotep hold her, and love her, she came back to him time and time again.

"Something is troubling you," came the sleepy voice of his lover, her eyes fluttering open. "You always kiss my forehead when something troubles you," she continued with a smile. "Tell me what you are thinking of."

"Us, my love, nothing more. Just simply us," he told her. "Quite unfortunately, we are a troubling subject to think upon." He sighed wearily, staring up at the golden ceiling of her bedchamber. "I should go soon. Ra rises soon, my love."

"Yes, I know," she replied, her hands moving to clutch him tightly. "And I curse him," she whispered. "Do not lecture me for it, telling me it is a sin and will bring a curse upon myself. I still curse him and all the gods," she hissed, her body tensing with anger.

Imhotep kept his silence, simply holding her tighter and kissing her cheek. He had lectured her the first time she had said that, though he was only saying what he had been trying to tell himself when he cursed the gods himself. As he did now, though only she voiced her spite.

Often they had fancied they could run from Pharaoh, flee Egypt and head north. But Anck-su-namun would always remind him that they would always be running, always be hiding. Just as they did there it seemed.

But Imhotep knew if they ran, his lover would not have to endure the torture she faced ever night Seti called her to his bed. Still, she refused, and he knew she was trying to protect him. She always had, as he had done for her whenever he could.

Anck-su-namun rose, sliding her lithe body of his own and then the bed as she walked over to her balcony. She was completely nude, her bronze skin free of the confining bars of her prison the Pharaoh forced her to wear. The moon shone down on her, making her skin glow and her hair shimmer.

He followed her, leaving the bed to come and wrap his arms around her from behind, both of them careful to keep out of sight from the night watch of the Med-jai or any passerby. He rested his head against hers, holding her to him tenderly.

"Make love to me, just once more before you leave," she pleaded, her voice barely audible. "I want to forget I cannot be yours, just for a while longer." She turned in his embrace, kissing his smooth chest, her hands wandering to his back, nails digging into his skin with desperation. She was desperate, dying for some form of real affection though she would never openly admit it.

"Of course," he whispered back into her ear before kissing it lightly. He smiled when he felt her shiver in his arms. Moving down to her neck, he nibbled on her skin gently, earning a gasp that time. "Come, we cannot make love here," he said. He lead her back to the bed, this time taking command.

Earlier, it had been she who led, he who followed, for that was what she wanted then. She wanted to be in control of something, to be the one in command for a little while. It was torture for her to be in submission to Seti so completely. And Imhotep knew this, so he let her guide him, let her be the dominant one.

Now, though, she wanted him to guide her, him to be in control. She wanted him be the one in command, and to make her feel safe and secure, to wipe away her memories of another that took what he wanted with no thought of her own pleasure. She knew Imhotep would give her more than simple pleasure, he would give her love. He would ask her for submission and she would give it. And that was what she wanted from him now.

He laid her down, pushing her gently onto the soft bed. He stared down at her for a moment, taking everything in before slowly leaning down to kiss her, his hands tenderly holding her hips, fingers massaging her. His mouth traveled from hers, leaving a trial of swift kisses and nips down her skin from her neck to her breast, then back to her mouth as she moaned and writhed in pleasure.

Anck-su-namun gasped when he parted from her again, feeling his hands kneading her breasts, ever so soothingly, making her forget groping, rough hands demanding she respond in one way or the other. She griped the sheets of her bed, moaning as he sucked on her earlobe, then kissed the skin right below it. Shuddering against his body, she bucked her hips, grinding them against him, smiling when she felt his own arousal was again just as strong as hers.

"Beloved," she whispered, reached up to wrap her arms around him lovingly, pulling him to her. "I will not break."

"I know, my princess," he replied, smiling down at her. "Yet, you should be treated as though you were more precious than the golden book of life and Amun-Ra I read from daily, for you are," he told her, kissing her gently.

It was moments like these Imhotep wished could last forever. He knew that Seti could never understand his beloved, could never tame her and mold her. Could never contain her fire. But just for a little while, she let Imhotep hold her and comfort her and love her. For he let her be free, and she needed that.


End file.
